Love is Blind
by CamillaVanHelsing
Summary: First fanfic posted on the internet...so don't shun me and my friend... Ok? Summary is in the first chapter part. I couldn't post it here because it was so long...Please read and comment!
1. Disclaimer, Summary, Authors

Disclaimer, summery, authors, and other information you should read…

AUTHORS: Ok! Well this is a fanfic that I and a friend are currently writing. Camille is the character that I am writing on, and Candice is the character that my friend is writing about.

SUMMARY: It's about two girls, who are friends, and one of them, Camille, is a very trusted friend of Van Helsing himself, and they go on perilous quests with one another frequently. She is 14 years old, and she and Van Helsing became friends when she was 13. However, there is a secret that no one knows about Camille, except for Van Helsing, which has changed her whole life.

Candice on the other hand is a totally different person than Camille. She is depressed, reclusive and a bit cautious. She doesn't have a clue about how Camille and Van Helsing met, and she also has a secret that changed her life as well. She is 12, and she had a bit of a run-in with a certain someone when she was 9…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or places in this whole story! The only character I own is Camille. My friend owns the character Candice, but nothing else also.

Please, we need comments, and we need to know if we should continue this fic. Oh, and also, I wrote the first chapter, she wrote the second, I wrote the third, she wrote the fourth, and so on and so forth…


	2. Chapter 1

It was a very dark day indeed. Rain poured over the small town as massive bird-women, also known as harpies, swooped down into the city. All I could hear were screams of terror; so blood curdling it was hard to listen to. "I wish I could help the innocent people down there." I said to another girl standing next to me on the hillside overlooking the once bustling, busy, yet happy town. "What have these people done to deserve all of this? Why does Dracula wish to kill these people?" I asked her. "He is very evil Cami. That's the reason. The Vampires and harpies say that they take only what they need, but that to me seems quite hard to believe. Do you feel the same way?" she said to me. "Yes Candice, I do. It's horrible." I replied, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind my ear, and placing what looked like a top hat upon my soaking head. "Nothing much we can do I would say." Candice said to me. "I agree. Maybe Van Helsing could help them, who knows?" I said looking down towards my feet. "Hopefully." Candice replied, looking down at her feet as well. "Should we stay and watch? Maybe he will turn up. I'm not giving up on him." I continued. "And stay out in the rain?" She asked. "Sure, why not?" I smiled as I sat down on the muddied ground. "You're crazy Cam. Wanting to stay out in the wet and cold, sitting on the muddy ground. You really are a dedicated friend to him aren't you?" "Of course I am; like I am to all of my friends. I think I'm steadfast and loyal." I grinned and sat down. Putting my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. "My pants are dirty already, so the mud won't bother me." Candice rolled her eyes at me, but she remained standing.

Suddenly, I saw one of the harpies coming towards me and Candice. She landed in front of us and transformed into a beautiful young woman. I instantly stood up and began quivering. "Wh- wha- what do you wa- want?" I stuttered shakily. She glared at me and then said "Your blood." Candice poked me, "We should get going. And I'm serious..." I stood there timidly. "NOW CAMI! We need to get out of here!" She cried. "Ok... RUN!" I darted off, leaving my friend behind. My fear had taken complete control of me. Candice followed me, running as fast as she could. The harpy had changed back into her bird-like form, and flew after us. "Van Helsing needs to get here quickly!" Candice was quick to agree. Suddenly, I felt two powerful legs clutch my shoulders and pick me up. I felt light like a feather; I was up in mid-air! I needed help, but no one could offer it to me. "HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. That didn't help. Instead she tightened her grip and I felt as if I were about to die. Fear engulfed my entire body. I'd never been so afraid of anything before. "Candice! Help me!" I yelled again. Then, something happened. I was plummeting towards the ground. I heard the harpy screech as she released her firm clench from my shoulders. Someone caught me; at first I thought it was Candice, but I knew that she probably couldn't have done that. Besides, the figure that caught me felt much stronger. I gasped at who it was. It was Van Helsing, one of my good friends. "Van Helsing!" I cried happily. "How did you?" I was surprised, and very thankful indeed. "Yep, that would be me. I couldn't let my little friend get hurt." he smiled at me and set me down gently. Candice was about seven-hundred feet or more away now, and I suspected that she'd seen everything that happened. "Cami!" She shrieked loudly. "So glad you are ok. What happened?" Candice was yelling. She stopped to catch her breath, and then continued running towards me and Van Helsing. "Thank you Van!" she said as she hugged him and me both. I was so stirred up that I didn't know what to do. After I'd calmed down, I hugged Van Helsing and thanked him copiously. "How'd you do it?" I asked curiously and then sighed in relief. "It was actually quite simple really." He said as he began to tell his story to us. "I was just in the town, fighting the harpies, and I noticed that you and Candice were on the hill overlooking it all. When I saw the harpy coming towards you both, and when I saw it grabbing you up Camille, I knew I needed to do something about it; and I did so. I dipped my crossbow in holy water, and shot an arrow at the harpy that had you're life on her hands, or, uh wings. I wanted to shoot her in the wing first; you know, to make her drop you, and then I was going to kill her. When she dropped you, I shot an arrow at her heart, and killed her. After that, you know what happened. I rescued you." He grinned. "Oh, so that's how it went eh?" I asked, winking. "Thank you again Van Helsing. I really appreciate it." "No problem." He replied.


	3. Chapter 2

"Cami I actually need to show you something," I said. I was feeling rather depressed. I moved my arms in a weird motion and two feathery black wings flew to my sides. "Whoa!" Cami said astonished. "But, why didn't you help me back there?" She asked a little annoyed. "Because," I started. "I can't use them to fly. They're too black."

"How do they get that way?" Van Helsing asked.

"Depression." I answered honestly. I started walking away sadly. I gripped my shoulders tightly as I walked through the freezing cold rain. "Wait!" Cami yelled running after me. "If you think I was gonna reject you, your wrong. Your wings are cool."

"No, they're not. They're weird."

"Cheer up, Candice. They're not that bad. Maybe if you're happy they'll get white again and you'll be able to fly." Van said. I ran away quickly with brown mud splashing on to my clothes and soaking my dark wings.


	4. Chapter 3

"I wish I'd known that." I said, just a tad bit annoyed. "Yeah. Well, come on Camille, either we go after her, or we go find some evil to kill." Van Helsing suggested. "You're right, but I think we need to go after her. We have Dracula and his minions to slay, and every little bit helps." I advised thoughtfully. "I agree with you. Let's go." He replied. We began running after her as she disappeared behind the hill. A huge roll of thunder sounded in the sky. "We best hurry. The rain is getting worse. We're in for a storm and not a small one either." Van Helsing told me between breaths. "You're probably right." I managed to say while running.

Once we got to the other side of the hill we stopped. Candice was out of sight. "Could she have flown away?" I asked. "Most likely not. She said she couldn't fly." Van replied. "Things can happen you know." "Yes, but this is unlikely." He flashed a smile at me, and I smiled back. "Thanks for saving me." I said to him blissfully. "Don't worry about it. For some reason, I knew you had kept your hope in me." "How'd you know that?" "You're my most trusted friend. You've never let me down. You've always been there when I needed support, or while I was being mocked. Oh, and we mustn't forget the time you used your head when we outsmarted that other harpy. Remember? It was about a year ago." "Of course I remember that. My memory isn't that bad you know." "Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow and playfully knocked my hat off. "Oh thanks a lot Mr. Van Helsing." I said sarcastically, while placing the hat back on my head. "I've been wondering where that hat was. Now I know." Van said to me. "Hey, maybe I "accidentally on purpose took it that time when you had to go on that other quest, and I wasn't allowed to go because of my young age of only 13 at that time. And also, I'm a girl. I took it so that if you had been killed, I'd have something to remember you by. That would've been horrible if you had been murdered." "So that's the reason eh? Well I'll let you keep it if it makes you happy." he said, which comforted me. I grinned. "Thank you!" There was a slight pause, and then Van said, "What are we doing standing here? Shouldn't we be looking for your friend? I hope she knew what she was doing..." "There's no telling. She's similar to me; she acts solely on impulse." I said, looking down at my boots. "I noticed that you did that. But its ok, I do it all the time as well." "Let's yell to her, maybe she'll hear. She needs to come back! Why did she think that we wouldn't like her just because of her?" I paused for a second, trying to think of the proper words to use. "Differences." I choked out. "I don't know. Maybe she's part harpy or something and she's afraid of killing us." I continued. "Maybe so. I hope not. That wouldn't be good." he answered. "Not much she could do though... You and I work together all the time, and we've killed many evil creatures. She's not much of a threat." I said. "Let's continue our search. She's bound to show up somewhere soon." Van Helsing inquired. "Right. Let's go." I confirmed. There was another roll of thunder, and a crack of lightening. Van Helsing and I proceeded on our search. We weren't giving up.


	5. Chapter 4

Rain poured on my head as I ran through the storm. I approached a tall castle. It was dark and seemed unwelcoming. I stood by the steps and thought 'Do I really want to do this?' As I did the door cracked open. "Who is there?" said a dark voice to match the castle. "An outcast seeking sanctuary." I replied. "Aren't we all?" the figure replied. "Can you fly?"

"Huh?"

"Can you fly? You have wings."

"N-no sir."

"You serve me no purpose." The door started to close. I fell to my knees and began to cry out. "NO! Please, sir all I wish is a home where no man shall shun me."

He sighed, "Very well, come in miss."

"Thank you." The door opened fully and a tall man stepped out into the rain. His hair was dark and seemed to get wet very easy for it was already dripping. "Well?" he inquired. "Yes?"

"Are you coming?"

"Yes sir. I'm coming." I took a few steps closer to the door when I heard a loud cry. "CANDICE!!!" The voice was Cami's. "Don't do it!" Van called from behind. I turned as tears streamed down my face. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I quickly ran into the dark castle, vanishing from the sight of my friends behind the tall wooden door.


	6. Chapter 5

"Well that's just excellent..." I said, running my fingers through my hair. "She's gone to the dark side! We can't do anything about that!" I proceeded, pounding on the door. "Don't beat on the door Camille. He might hear you and take you next, and I don't want that to happen to you. You are far too young and you are such a great friend. I'd have to save you of course if he did take you though. I'd save you any day even if it meant my demise." Van Helsing whispered to me, and then pushed a strand of sopping hair from my face, and tilted my hat up. I began to get a little nervous at this because I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead, he just looked at me thoughtfully, and then, to break the silence, he said "Let's find a way to get into the castle. I know it must be hard for you to wonder about your friend and all that. I know you wouldn't ever dream of giving up on me and the same for your other friend. You may have heard this before, but only because it's true. Here, you may need this to conceal your face-" He took out his bandana and tied it around the lower half of my face, where only the bridge of my nose, and eyes were visible. I was puzzled. "What is this for?" I asked him, still confused as what was going on. "It's to hide your identity, it's a disguise. Dracula might not recognize you." he replied. I took a step back. "Well, how do I look?" I questioned. "Like a younger version of me. Female as well, but anyway…" He let out a small chuckle, as I stepped back to my former position. He placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. "Goodbye my friend. We will meet again somewhere in the castle." "No, wait." He turned and looked at me. "Yeah?" "Can't we work together on this one as we usually do? It looks ominous and intimidating in there, and I don't want to go alone." "Ah, you're right. Forgive me for saying that. Come along. I don't know why I suggested we meet somewhere else in the castle. You could be killed if we had done the first plan. Come on." He grabbed my hand as we ran around the castle to find a way inside, our cloaks trailing behind us. 


	7. Chapter 6

"Dracula!" I yelled in anger. "I come, not to turn to this side of the chess board, but for treatment." He looked at me and smiled evilly. "Child, I know what I have done and say no.'"

"Why?" I puzzled. For it was you who had given me these feathers! Buried into my flesh! "I still remember that fateful day. The day you killed my family and gave me this disorder, the day you came close to murdering me!" Dracula looked puzzled. "Why," he started with a horrible look on his face. "I have not disfigured you. I left your beautiful face have I not?" He grabbed me by the underside of my face. "I have gifted you and given you flight. But it was YOU who ruined your beauty not I." I stared at him angrily. "I cannot have these wings any longer. I refuse to." I replied. He pondered this for a moment. Finally he answered, "Alright," he picked up a knife. "I shall take them from you. Someone such as you does not deserve such undying beauty." Quickly two men ran to my side, seizing my arms. I struggled to get free but their grip would not free me. I was quickly strapped to a table on my stomach. I turned my head as the men ran away and Dracula approached. "You wish them gone and I shall take them." He raised the knife to one of the black wings. I screamed as the blade pierced my skin deeply. The pain seemed to never end. Blood ran down my back as he continuously sliced off the wings. The back of my shirt was ripped and the ends were stained with blood.

He stopped cutting. The wings were off but my entire back was bloody and ached. "Seems our friend needs to recover a bit." He paused. "Take her to her room." Dracula smiled as the men released me. I wouldn't let them have me this easy. I got up and ran to the nearest exit. I climbed out the window and held on for dear life. It was no use. "Goodbye world! " I yelled as I fell to what seemed to be my doom.

My doom wasn't as far as I thought and I fell backwards landing, of course, on my back. I was right in front of the door and two people stood by my side. I sat up and saw that it was Camille Surrett and Edward Van Helsing."Oh please, Cami, I know it's you behind the bandana." "She's alive!" Van Helsing yelled trying to sound like Dracula.

"Please Van," I said standing up. "I've had enough of Dracula for one day." My shirt started to slip off my shoulders. "Uh...Van?"

"Here you probably need this." He handed me his jacket so that my back was covered and I was warm. "Thanks," I said as I pulled on the leather coat. I rubbed my shoulders and they ached very badly. "Hope you don't mind a little blood on it." I said apologetically.


End file.
